Síndrome de Estocolmo
by LizaNny
Summary: Dib ha sido capturado por Zim, éste quiere que le llame amo, Dib se niega y tiene que pasar por muy malos momentos hasta que toda la imagen que tiene sobre Zim cambie... Mal summary... incluye ZaDr y violencia... puedo decírles que es de mis mejores fics ;D
1. Rapto

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Invasora Irken C. de Vasquez ^^V/m**

Ok, Invasora C. está de vuelta con un fic bastante genial *w*, que en lo personal me encantó la idea que ha estado guardada desde hace muy buen tiempo ;D , así que sin mas, les dejo las advertencias.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**-**OoC

-Violencia

-Uso de lenguaje fuerte

**Género: AU**

**Aclaraciones: **

-Dib tiene 17 años

**S**in mas que decir… ¡COMENZAMOS!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

* * *

**Capítulo 1.-**

**Rapto**

El pelinegro estaba sentado en aquel parque, miraba tranquilamente el cielo nublado, parecía que sería un fin de semana agradable.

-Que bien que el fin de semana lo tengo libre…- dio un largo suspiro- ya que ahora que le ayudo a papá en el laboratorio no tengo tiempo para eso- aun no perdía la costumbre de hablar solo- me pregunto que habrá sido de Zim.. Hace dos años que desapareció…

Pasaron unos momentos de absoluta paz, todo estaba tan tranquilo, estaba por girarse cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en su nuca, no supo mas de él.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El ojos miel abrió sus ojos lentamente, le dolía la cabeza y se sentía mareado; enfocó mas la mirada y vislumbro una reja frente a el, estaba algo lejos de ella, notó el increíble olor a humedad y el frío de la habitación.

-¿D… dónde estoy?- sobró su nuca, le dolía bastante puesto que era donde lo habían golpeado, se puso en pie- recuerdo un poco este lugar…- comenzó a tocar las paredes hasta llegar cerca de las rejas donde la luz alumbraba un poco mas y vislumbró un dibujo- no puede ser…- se acomodó los lentes- estoy en… en…

-Bienvenido de vuelta humano apestoso… o mas bien, dame la bienvenida de nuevo- se vislumbró una muy amplia sonrisa blanca

-¿Zim?…- preguntó el humano sorprendido- ¿Qué te pasó?…

-Que bonito le das la bienvenida a tu dictador eh- el irken cruzó sus brazos por enfrente de su pecho- pero no importa, responderé a tu pregunta, estuve en un entrenamiento especial, y en el lapso de tiempo que estuve fuera me desarrollé… y como ves- extendió sus brazos- ahora soy mas alto que tu… y por supuesto mas fuerte… e incluso mi voz es un poco mas grave ¿no?- sonrió de nuevo

-¡¿Porqué mierda me tienes aquí?!- gritó

-En primer lugar… ¡no le grites a tu amo!- Zim sacó una de sus extremidades de la Pak y con ella haló a Dib contra la reja- y en segundo… pues…- se quedó pensando unos instantes

-¡¿En segundo que?!- ahora miraba de cerca el rostro de Zim, ahora se veía mas grande que él

-Realmente no había pensado en nada… pero ya se me ocurrirá algo- metió y sacó aquella extremidad de la reja, haciendo que Dib se golpeara en la cabeza con ella

Dib solo atinó a gritar, aquellos barrotes eran de hierro sólido reforzado, de ahí que no pudiera salir de aquel lugar la vez anterior; Zim lo azotó contra la pared en un par de ocasiones contra la pared para luego soltarlo.

-Supongo que experimentaré contigo, tengo algo de tecnología nueva que quizá te interese- se cruzó de brazos- ya te veré luego mono Dib- soltó una fuerte risotada mientras se alejaba de ahí

El moreno se reincorporó con dificultad, sobó un poco su frente y notó que sangraba, cortó un poco de tela de su gabardina y con ella limpió la herida que tenía en la frente.

-Con que por eso… no estuvo en estos dos años…- se puso en pie y se encaminó a la reja- ¡ZIM! ¡MAS TE VALE QUE ME DEJES SALIR YA!- gritó desde ahí, lo único que pudo escuchar fue el eco de su voz

Así estuvo gritando por un largo rato hasta que sintió que su garganta se desgarraría, tenía demasiada sed, no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que estaba ahí.

-¡Por lo menos dame agua!- gritó y de nuevo quien le respondió fue su eco- mierda- caminó hacia el fondo del sitio y se sentó en una esquina, abrazó sus piernas- me pregunto si alguien ya notó mi ausencia…- cerró sus ojos y empezó a dormitar

-¡Aquí está tu agua!

Aquel grito despertó de golpe al ojos miel, al abrir sus ojos miró un gran chorro de agua salir de una manguera que Zim sostenía entre sus manos; sintió aquella agua golpear su cuerpo a presión, comenzó a gritar y el agua entró por su boca y nariz.

-¡¿Estás feliz ahora?! ¡Ahí tienes tu agua!- Zim soltó una maléfica risa burlona, tuvo la llave abierta por unos minutos más y luego la cerró

Dib tosía con fuerza tratando de sacar el agua que se había alojado en sus pulmones y nariz, se tomaba el cuello y se retorcía en el piso por un poco de aire.

-Quédate en silencio un rato ¿quieres?- ya había salido de aquella celda, cerró la reja- te dejo descansar, duerme todo lo que puedas porque dentro de poco, con lo que sufrirás, quizá ni siquiera puedas dormir por las pesadillas- se retiró de ahí riendo sonoramente

El humano aun tosía, comenzó a recuperar su aliento de a poco, le dolía el pecho y tenía frío, aquella celda era tan helada; cuando respiró normalmente se recostó en posición fetal y se abrazó a si mismo, temblaba mucho.

-Es… estúpido Zim…- se quitó los lentes y los dejó a un lado, se durmió.

-¡DESPIERTA CABEZA DIB!- Zim tomó por el mechón de cabello a Dib y comenzó a arrastrarlo fuera de aquella celda

-¡Suéltame!- con sus manos intentó soltarse del agarre pero fue en vano, en cambio sentía como el irken lo estiraba con mas fuerza, arrancándole cabello

-Mas vale que te quedes quieto, o de lo contrario te arrancaré mechones de cabello por la fuerza- dijo bastante fuerte sin llegar a gritar

-¡Suéltame! ¡¿Qué te hice?!- abrió sus ojos y miró el techo, era iluminado por lámparas bastante grandes, parecían de quirófano

-¿Tú?- preguntó el ojirosa y luego se quedó en silencio pensando- sinceramente… ¡arruinaste mi misión en incontables ocasiones!- azotó la cabeza de Dib contra el piso y le dio varias patadas en ella

-¡Era mi deber!- detuvo aquel pie que iba contra el con la mano, se puso en pie y escupió algo de sangre, se había mordido la mejilla interior izquierda

-¡¿Para que nadie te notara Dib?!… eras, no, eres tan idiota- sacó una de sus extremidades mecánicas y con ella tomó a Dib por la cintura y lo apretó con fuerza- todos estos asquerosos humanos son unos hijos de perra, nadie nos supo tratar bien- dijo con molestia y elevó al moreno- pero eso aquí no es lo importante, venía a algo- lo mantuvo así por un rato en lo que buscaba algo entre las gavetas, solo escuchaba como Dib gritaba

-¡Bájame en este instante estúpido irken tonto!- se quedó en silencio, sus órganos empezaron a ser aplastados, con sus manos intentó quitar la extremidad que le rodeaba la cintura

-Lo encontré…- dijo tranquilo y soltó un poco aquel agarre, lo bajó y se lo colocó al cuello- cuando me desobedezcas…- Zim presionó un botón en un control remoto que llevaba en la mano

El moreno sintió que una descarga eléctrica le recorría el cuerpo, comenzó a gritar porque el alíen se detuviera, se llevó las manos al cuello y empezó a estirar el collar que Zim le había puesto.

-Eso es lo que pasará- apagó el artefacto y recostó a Dib sobre la mesa de operaciones- ¿fascinante no crees?- le dedicó una sonrisa

-I… idiota- dijo con dificultad- déjame ir…

-Oh no, eso no se podrá, ¿a quién mas voy a utilizar como cobaya?- acarició la mejilla de Dib- eres mi ser humano preferido Dib, nadie podría reemplazarte jamás, para mi si eres importante, no como para el resto…

-C… cállate, solo déjame ir- con dificultad intentó sentarse

-No calles a tu amo ¿entendido?- Zim empujó a Dib haciendo que éste se recostara de nuevo- solo quédate tranquilo- le dedicó una ligera sonrisa y tomó una máscara de oxígeno, se la colocó a Dib

-No… tu no sabes nada de mí, tu no sabes como soy yo- empezó a sentirse somnoliento

-Por supuesto que lo sé… por supuesto que sé que ahora le ayudas… bueno, ayudabas a tu padre en su laboratorio, sé que le diste planos irken que robaste de mi computadora y que gracias a eso los laboratorios Membrana están en la cúspide nuevamente

-Yo… hice lo mejor que pude para mi padre…- cerró sus ojos

-Lo sé Dib, me queda muy claro eso- acarició la mejilla del mencionado- tu solo extrañaste mi presencia a tu lado…- no obtuvo respuesta, el moreno ahora estaba sedado- tenía planes de que estuviera despierto para sentir el dolor, pero solo lo sedo por los viejos tiempos…

Después de decir aquello comenzó por cortar las prendas del humano, primero la camiseta y dejó al descubierto el pecho, tenía algunas cicatrices que el mismo le había causado en el pasado, cicatrices de peleas y de algunas torturas que le había aplicado durante el tiempo que lo tuvo encerrado en esa misma celda donde lo tenía ahora.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dib abrió sus ojos, de nuevo la oscuridad y humedad de aquella celda, ahora solo llevaba la ropa interior, tenía frío y algo de hambre; aun estaba somnoliento.

-Zim…- gritaba débilmente- tengo hambre…- hablaba como si estuviera borracho

-¿Mary?

-¿Gir?- dijo Dib, enfocó un poco mas la vista y vislumbró al pequeño robot acercándose a él- ¿Qué haces aquí?- aun sentía su cuerpo entumecido por lo que no pudo moverse

-Mi amito me dijo que te trajera de comer- Gir se acercó al ojos miel y le dejó una bandeja enfrente- aquí está, te preparé waffles como Zim dijo- sonrió ligeramente

-No puedo mover mi cuerpo Gir…- dijo el pelinegro mientras intentaba alzar un brazo

-Quizás sea por la anestesia que te aplicó Zim- el ojos cian se sentó frente a Dib

-Ayúdame a comer, por favor Gir, ayúdame…- se sentía realmente débil, quizá tenía deshidratación

Gir miró hacia atrás, la reja estaba abierta y corría el riesgo de que Zim lo regañara, pero no le importó, Mary había regresado para animar a Zim anteriormente, y de esa manera había contribuido a obtener el sillón de nuevo para él, por lo que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle.

-De acuerdo, pero come rápido porque Zim puede entrar y entonces me verá y me va a regañar- hizo su antena hacia atrás

-No te preocupes, sea lo que sea lo comeré… me siento débil- giró su cabeza un poco

Gir cortó un poco de un waffle y se lo dio en la boca a Dib, éste con dificultad lo masticó ya que tenía algo adormecidos los maxilares. Asi poco a poco fue tragando la comida que Gir le daba, para finalizar bebiendo la malteada.

-¿Gir estás aquí?…- Zim se quedó en silencio al ver como su robot ayudante quitaba el frasco de malteada de la boca de Dib- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!- el ojirosa se acercó y tomó al robot por la muñeca, lo haló con fuerza

-Yo solo estaba ayudando a Mary- dijo triste el pequeño robot

-Levanta la bandeja y te quiero en el laboratorio de inmediato- dijo de manera autoritaria y soltó al robot

Gir solo recogió el plato y el vaso vacío de malteada, salió de la celda de inmediato dejando a Zim solo con Dib.

-¡Tú!- Zim tomó por el cuello a Dib- ¡tienes que comer solo, sin que nadie te ayude! ¡¿Entendido?!- le gritó directo al rostro y luego lo soltó con fuerza contra la pared

Dib solo soltó un quejido, se había golpeado en toda la espalda y luego contra el piso al caer violentamente.

-Pero… tenía todo el cuerpo entumecido- dijo con dificultad aun sin poder levantarse

-¡Ese no es mi problema!- le dio una patada en el estomago- ¡Y si no me haces caso, para la otra ni siquiera agua recibes!- lo volvió a patear en varias ocasiones hasta conseguir que Dib vomitara lo que recién había comido

-Yo…- con dificultad se puso en pie- no tengo porque obedecerte- le miró con enojo y le dio un puñetazo en la cara al irken

Zim solo se quedó estático y le dedicó una mirada de hastío al humano de ojos miel.

-¿Te atreves a golpearme?- giró de nuevo el rostro para con Dib, ya que el golpe lo había hecho girar su rostro hacia la pared debido a la fuerza- ¡No puedes golpear a tu amo!- le dio una bofetada

-¡Tú no eres mi amo! ¡Tú no eres nadie para mi! ¡Sólo eres un estúpido alíen que no sabe hacer su trabajo!- apretó los puños con fuerza y con el puño derecho intentó golpear a Zim, se quedó sorprendido al ver como el irken detenía con fuerza su mano- ¿Qué demonios?…- de inmediato recibió un golpe en el estomago que lo dejó sin aire, cayó de rodillas al piso pero Zim no soltó su puño

-¿Con que no soy nadie eh?- golpeó con su rodilla el rostro de Dib- éste niño malo necesita un buen castigo- sonrió ampliamente y comenzó a arrastrar a Dib

-¡Suéltame… hijo de puta!- gritó con dificultad el humano mientras intentaba soltarse, le sangraba la nariz debido al golpe

-No soy ningún hijo de puta porque yo no tengo padres- dijo confiadamente

Siguió arrastrando a Dib hasta llegar a un cuarto que tenía una tina de baño, era muy blanco realmente, solo estaba la tina y una regadera en lo alto, además que el cuarto era pequeño y había una puerta de vidrio muy resistente dividiendo la sala en zona segura y zona de riesgo, a según decía el piso.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dar una ducha?- rió Dib confiadamente- ¿Te vas a quemar que no?- dijo con tono burlón

-No realmente- empujó a Dib hacia la bañera y salió de la zona de riesgo, presionó de inmediato un botón rojo en la pared

Dib tardó unos instantes en recuperarse del golpe que recién se había llevado contra el borde de la tina, en cuanto lo hizo se puso en pie, notó que era su oportunidad de escapar y corrió hacia la zona segura, sin embargo miró que se había cerrado aquella puerta de cristal transparente, miró a Zim del otro lado y sonreía ampliamente.

-Serás castigado por tu desobediencia mono- Zim sonrió aun mas

-¿Qué?- dijo Dib, no pudo decir mas puesto que una alarma comenzó a sonar, era muy alta y parecía ser de simulacro

En ese momento agua comenzó a salir de aquella regadera, mojando así a Dib, ésta estaba bastante fresca, por lo que el pelinegro no le dio mucha importancia.

-_'Incluso puedo darme una ducha con esta agua fresca que está saliendo'_- pensó y sonrió

Pronto aquel vital líquido le llegó a la altura de la rodilla, y después de eso el agua se volvió helada, el moreno empezó a temblar, pero no le daría la satisfacción a su captor de escucharlo gritar, solo se abrazó a si mismo y se quedó en silencio soportando… pasó un poco mas de tiempo y ahora el agua le llegaba a la altura del pecho, el agua quizá estaba a unos dos grados centígrados.

-¿No vas a pedir que te saque de ahí antes de ahogarte?- preguntó el ojimagenta con duda

-N… no te… daré el gusto…- su mandíbula se movía sin que el se lo indicara, es decir chocaban una contra la otra demostrando que sentía un frío insoportable

-Entonces está bien- Zim presionó otro botón azul que estaba a lado del primer botón que había presionado, le dedicó una sonrisa burlona a Dib

EL ojos miel notó como el agua que alguna vez le causó frío era drenada de a poco, por lo que solo se quedó con la sensación de ella en el cuerpo.

-¡¿Te diste por vencido alíen de pacotilla?!- Dib sonrió victorioso

-No realmente- Zim correspondió la sonrisa con una mas macabra que después fue acompañada por una risotada digna de él- ¡Haré que me ruegues que te saque de ahí!- continuó riéndose

Dib comenzó a gritar con mucha fuerza al sentir de nuevo la caída de agua, ahora estaba hirviendo, le quemaba los pies en un principio y poco a poco el cuerpo; el humano clamaba porque el agua dejara de caer, pero no le pedía a Zim que detuviera aquella agua hirviente; ahora el mecanismo era diferente, el agua seguía yéndose por la coladera pero había varias regaderas que ahora adornaban el techo, haciendo que el agua cayera en todas partes, para sí Dib intentaba refugiarse en alguna parte, el agua le cayera encima después de todo.

-Si me dices amo cierro el agua caliente- en el rostro del alíen se esbozó una sonrisa

-¡NO!- gritó con fuerza, no podía articular otra palabra, lo único que podía pasar por su garganta eran gritos de dolor, comenzó a golpear el cristal con sus puños para intentar quebrarlo

-Es imposible, es irrompible…- Zim iba a seguir con un discurso sobre como había creado aquel cristal, pero fue interrumpido por Gir que hablaba a través de una bocina instalada en aquel cuarto

-Amo, la comida está lista- se escuchó

-Oh… la comida- sonrió y salió de aquella sala dejando solo a Dib

-¡Estúpido irken!- siguió golpeando, a diferencia de los anteriores cristales, éste si era verdaderamente resistente ante los fuertes puñetazos del humano

Siguió golpeando, primero con sus puños, luego cuando éstos comenzaron a sangrarle intentó con las rodillas, dando patadas y luego con los antebrazos, después fueron los hombros; tanta ya era su desesperación que su fuerza sobrepasaba sus propios límites, logrando hacerle así una pequeña grieta al vidrio, esto aumentó las fuerzas del humano y golpeó con mas fuerza.

-¡Joder!- gritó de nuevo y miró como Zim entraba a la habitación

-Ya veo que comienzas a sangrar… tenía interés en cuando te rendirías- cruzó los brazos por enfrente de su pecho, notó que Dib no le hacía caso ya que estaba distraído golpeando el cristal- dime amo y te sacaré de ahí

-No… no lo haré…- de un momento a otro se sintió débil, ya había llegado a su límite y el vapor lo hacía sentirse mareado, por lo que se detuvo del cristal que ahora tenía un par de grietas más

-Vamos, solo dilo y te sacaré de ahí, así Gir curará tus heridas antes de que se infecten posiblemente- golpeó el cristal suavemente desde afuera para llamar la atención del humano que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento

-A… amo…- dijo casi en un susurro- a… ayuda…- en ese momento se desplomó al piso

-No es lo que esperaba… dilo mas fuerte- sonrió ampliamente

-Amo… s… sáqueme de aquí… por… favor- esto lo dijo un poco mas alto y con mucha dificultad

-Vale, lo tomaré, pero para la próxima espero que entiendas lo que debes hacer, y como debes dirigirte hacia tu superior- presionó de nuevo el botón azul por lo que la caída de agua herviente se detuvo y la poca que quedaba en el piso se drenó.

En ese momento cayó agua fría desde las regaderas enfriando así 'la zona de riesgo' y el cuerpo del humano; la compuerta de cristal se elevó dejando ambas zonas unidas de nuevo, Zim sonrió al ver el cuerpo de Dib, estaba tan rojo y de el salía algo de humo; tomó al humano por el mechón de cabello y lo haló, estaba inconsciente por lo que no le preocupaba si le dolían o no las quemaduras y heridas que le adornaban el cuerpo.

-Gir, cura al humano y llévalo a la celda de nuevo- lo dejó sobre la camilla de lo que era la enfermería- y de paso limpia el rastro de sangre que quedó desde el ala 'B' hasta aquí- dijo sin preocupación y salió de aquel lugar

El robot miró como Zim se iba, regresó su mirada para con el humano.

-Gir también fue castigado Dib…- el pequeño robot comenzó a curar las heridas del humano, estaba triste por verlo así

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxo-Oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Y… **

¿Qué les pareció?… si, lo sé, está bastante flojo, pero ya verán que va a amarrar en el siguiente capi, por lo pronto Zim ya consiguió que Dib le dijera amo, pero dirán: ¿Porqué estás siendo tan cruel con Dib?

Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla… quiero compensar los maltratos hacia Zim en Pesadillas, quiero que vean que también puedo irme en contra de Dib :D

Pero bueno, espero les haya gustado y esperen el siguiente capítulo, la semana que viene tengo exámenes y en esta ocasión tengo que echarle ganitas porque ya reprobé Geometría y no puedo reprobar de nuevo O_O… no… debo reprobar… O_O…

En fin, esperen los fics de halloween que estoy preparando ;D

_**I.I.C.**_

_**Lunes 22 de Octubre del 2012**_

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**(**__espero si me dejen para saber si les gustó y puedo continuar ._.__**)**_


	2. Obedencia

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Liza Nny ^^V/m**

Ok, Invasora C. está de vuelta con un fic bastante genial (_y un nuevo seudónimo no cambiaré el nombre que tengo aquí como Invasora y otras cosas; solo comenzaré a firmar diferente ;)_) *w*, que en lo personal me encantó la idea que ha estado guardada desde hace muy buen tiempo ;D , así que sin mas, les dejo las advertencias.

Lamento el retraso u.u, continué con el de FB&CC que tenía pendiente.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**-**OoC

-Violencia

-Uso de lenguaje fuerte

**Género: AU**

**S**in mas que decir… ¡COMENZAMOS!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Capítulo 2.-**

**Obedencia**

El moreno caminaba de un lado a otro, no sabía cuanto tiempo ya llevaba ahí, pero probablemente lo suficiente como para notar que sus heridas ya habían sanado.

Desde ese día no había vuelto a ver a Zim, al único que miraba era a Gir, ya que el pequeño robot le llevaba la comida, en algunas ocasiones y en otras parecía estar a la buena de la suerte; el ojos miel terminó por sentarse en el piso y pensar en alguna manera de salir de ahí.

-¿Cómo puedo salir de este lugar?- se preguntó a si mismo- ni siquiera recuerdo como me escapé la vez anterior…- se recostó en el piso y observó el techo- ya entiendo…- sonrió ampliamente al ver un gran agujero en el techo que estaba aparentemente sellado- veamos si puedo saltar alto- dijo y comenzó a saltar

Intentó en incontables ocasiones llegar al techo, terminó por cansarse, solo se quedó parado debajo de éste pensando en alguna manera de llegar hasta el.

-Joder… ¿cómo llegar a tocar un techo que está a casi un metro de mi?- observó a su alrededor- al saltar me faltan cincuenta centímetros para llegar, y aquí no hay nada que ayude…- enfocó su vista a una esquina- eso es… ¡una silla!- corrió hasta allá y la tomó, regresó hasta debajo del posible escape, la colocó ahí y subió a ella- solo tengo que saltar sobre la silla y procurar no caerme… en tres… dos… uno- dio el primer saltó y solo le faltaron unos cuantos centímetros, sintió el golpe contra el piso- tan cerca, solo un poco mas- se puso en pie e intentó de nuevo

Ahora conseguía caer en el asiento de la silla, ya tenía bien calculada la distancia que lograba saltar.

-¡Más alto!- gritó y consiguió tocar el techo, cayó de nuevo al piso- solo necesito verificar si está bien sellado…- respiraba agitado, ya había caído en varias ocasiones, se puso en pie de nuevo y subió a la silla- uno, dos, ¡tres!- gritó y saltó, logró tocar mas- no puede ser, es falso, el papel se rompió- sonrió ampliamente- ahora solo queda lograr tomarme de un borde… pero si alcanzo a tomarme, ¿Cómo subo?…

Estuvo pensando por un largo rato hasta llegar a una conclusión.

-A la mierda el como subo, lo importante es llegar hasta el de nuevo- dijo y volvió a saltar con toda la fuerza que sus piernas le permitieron- ¡lo logré!- gritó al tomarse del borde- ¿eso es una escalera?…- con su mano izquierda se tomó del primer peldaño , luego con la derecha el siguiente y así sucesivamente hasta estar completamente dentro- esto parece que es una escalera de emergencia- siguió subiendo

~.~.~.~.~.~

-Mono Dib… traigo tu comida- el ojirosa se quedó estático al ver que la celda estaba sola, miró la escalera debajo de la salida de emergencia- ¡Por Irk!- gritó y dejo caer la bandeja

El irken corrió hasta llegar a su laboratorio.

-¡Computadora!- gritó

-Llamó usted señor- respondió la maquina

-Localiza al sujeto de pruebas Dib- dijo de manera autoritaria- muestra el plano de ductos de emergencia en la pantalla

-En seguida señor- dijo

En un instante el gran plano de la casa-base apareció en la pantalla, después se volvió algo transparente t mostró el avance de Dib, éste ya estaba en la sala.

-¡Se va a ir!- gritó el ojimagenta y comenzó a avanzar sobre sus patas mecánicas

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Dib abrió la puerta principal y salió, esquivó algunos ataques de los gnomos y corrió por en medio de la calle.

-¡Chúpate esa Zim!- gritó y giró su rostro para ver como dejaba atrás esa casa- Oh no…- dijo bajito al ver como el mencionado se acercaba corriendo rápidamente- es rápido… ¡no me vas a atrapar Zim!- gritó

-Ya veremos eso…- Zim corrió mas rápido

-Squeek- se escuchó a su lado

-Es cierto mini alce, aun tengo esa opción…- no dijo mas, saltó por encima de un auto que venía hacía él- me había olvidado de estos autos…

Dib respiraba agitado, sus piernas le dolían, todo el cuerpo le dolía pero no podía detenerse, estaba harto de ese lugar y mas importante, harto de los malos tratos que el irken le daba; de un momento a otro tropezó, sintió el duro golpe contra el piso y después una fuerte descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo, solo atinó a gritar y a intentar sacarse el collar.

-Me había olvidado por completo del collar que te coloqué mono…- Zim cargó a Dib al estilo nupcial

-Bájame…- dijo dificultosamente, intentó moverse pero se sentía muy cansado

-De nuevo escapaste por el mismo lugar que la vez anterior…- suspiró

Zim siguió caminando, notó que Dib no se movía demasiado, y lo comprendía, probablemente estaba demasiado cansado de tanto saltar; entró a la casa.

-Computadora, abre la compuerta dos- dijo y miró como se levantaba el sillón, se paró en sus patas mecánicas y saltó, cayó sobre ellas y comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a una celda diferente, lanzó a Dib al piso

Dib solo soltó un quejido.

-¿Qué te hice?…- preguntó despacio, estaba por llorar

-¡Sabrás quién es tu amo aunque sea por la fuerza!- gritó y pateó al humano en un costado, escuchó el grito que soltó el humano- ¡Esto te pasa por escaparte!- caminó hacía una de las paredes, tomó una especie de látigo que tenía varias fibras, en las puntas tenía unos pequeños ganchos, regresó a donde el moreno

-Basta…- intentó levantarse, sintió el golpe en su espalda, gritó

De ahí en adelante solo se escucharon gritos provenientes de la boca del moreno, éste estaba recibiendo fuertes latigazos en su espalda; claramente sentía como pedazos de su piel eran arrancados con los ganchos que estaban en las puntas de cada fibra de cuero que conformaban aquel instrumento de tortura.

-¿Has aprendido?…- Zim sostuvo con fuerza el artefacto en la mano, no obtuvo respuesta, solo escuchaba los sollozos de Dib- ¡¿Has aprendido tu lección?!- gritó para después golpear de nuevo la espalda del humano

-S… sí…- respondió débil

-¡No te escuché!- golpeó de nuevo

-¡Sí!- intentó ponerse en pie- solo… detente…- comenzó a llorar- no entiendo que te hice… para que me hagas esto…

-Eres tan débil…- se encaminó a la salida- cuándo mejores de nuevo te desparasitaré- salió y cerró la puerta de metal sólido

Dib solo se quedó ahí, tirado en el piso, lloraba de manera desconsolada, se sentía desesperado, no tanto por el ardor de las heridas, si no porque no sabía el porque Zim lo trataba de esa manera, y mas que nada el término 'desparasitar' que acababa de decir ; terminó por quedarse dormido.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Unas horas mas tarde Dib abrió los ojos, notó una completa oscuridad, se desesperó, el no saber donde estaba; a duras penas se puso en pie y comenzó a gritar, tropezó en varias ocasiones pero siempre se levantó para intentar encontrar una luz.

-¡Mono!- se escuchó el eco en aquella celda

El ojos miel intentó encontrar la procedencia de la voz, caminó despacio hacía allá.

-¡¿Qué me hiciste en los ojos?!- preguntó a gritos

-Solo unos pequeños ajustes realmente, no tienes nada de que preocuparte- el ojirosa sonrió

-¡¿Me dejaste ciego?!- Dib intentó golpear a Zim, solo sintió cuando lo tomaron por las muñecas

-No me golpees, me lo agradecerás, la mayoría de las cosas que estoy haciendo son por tu bien- Zim apretó con fuerza las muñecas de Dib, casi al punto de cortar la circulación

-Me… vas a quebrar… las muñecas…- dijo con dificultad e intentó soltarse

-Si te suelto, ¿no me golpearás?- preguntó con duda

-¡No!…- gritó desesperado, podía sentir como los huesos le serían pulverizados dentro de poco

-Vale, te creeré- dijo y lo soltó, miró un golpe dirigirse a su rostro, solo lo detuvo con la mano- eres un traidor- lo empujó haciéndolo caer al piso

-Gh…- el moreno se quejó- ¿p… porqué…?

-Porque es necesario- se acercó y tomó a Dib por las manos, lo levantó y comenzó a guiarlo fuera de la celda

-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó con temor, comenzaba a temerle a su captor

-Necesito hacerte un chequeo general, necesito saber como estás anímicamente hablando- dijo tranquilo

-Estoy bien… es en serio… solo déjame…- sollozó- no me… hagas nada…- no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, solo lo único que escuchaba ahora eran las pisadas de Zim, ya que él estaba descalzo

Así estuvieron por un rato, era un silencio bastante incomodo; llegaron hasta una sala bastante amplia.

-Ahora, quiero que te quedes ahí quieto, voy a pesarte- dijo mientras lo ayudaba a subir a una bascula- dime, ¿cuánto pesabas la última vez?

-Sesenta y cinco kilogramos- respondió con temor

-Ya veo, necesito darte algunas vitaminas, ahora pesas cincuenta y nueve, estás bajando mucho de peso- Zim escribió el peso en una tableta electrónica que llevaba con él- mediré tu altura, así que derecho…- se quedó unos instantes en silencio en lo que medía la talla de Dib- ¿cuánto medias antes?

-ciento sesenta y nueve centímetros- respondió de nuevo, parecía estar muy tranquilo, tal vez temía a que Zim tuviera una reacción violenta

-Entonces creciste un centímetro…- dijo y apuntó la medida

~.~.~.~.~

Dib estaba sentado en la esquina de aquella celda, ya no llevaba la venda en los ojos y había notado que ya no le era necesario utilizar sus gafas, su estomago gruñó; se puso en pie y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Zim!- gritó- ¡por lo menos tráeme algo de comer!- golpeó la puerta sin tener respuesta- por saturno- dijo y regresó a dónde estaba antes, justo antes de sentarse miró cuando la puerta se abría

-Buenas tardes mono-Dib- saludó Zim- en ésta ocasión traje comida humana, no waffles- se adentró en la celda

Dib se encaminó hacia él, no era normal que Zim le llevara la comida, quien se la llevaba era Gir.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó con duda, aun mantenía algo de distancia

-Es sopa, macarrones le llaman ustedes- hizo cara de asco y dejó la bandeja en el piso- ahí está tu comida

El ojimiel se agachó, estaba por levantarla cuando sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda que lo obligó a arrodillarse; abrió sus ojos despacio y alzó la mirada, intentó levantarse, sintió que Zim le halaba del cabello.

-Si quieres comer, comerás desde ahí- sonrió de manera maliciosa

-¡Hay límites para todo!- miró con rabia a Zim

-¡O lo haces, o lo haces!- le mostró a Dib el pequeño control que accionaba el collar que portaba el moreno en el cuello

-No…- dijo en un susurro- ¡no lo haré!- se hizo hacia atrás sin importarle que se halara él mismo el cabello, logró soltarse y se puso en pie

-Niño malo…- el ojirosa miró su mano, su guante estaba algo cortado por la fuerza con la que Dib se había hecho hacia atrás, sintió como sangraba- te tendré que castigar- de inmediato accionó el collar

El moreno cayó al piso, se tomaba por el cuello y se retorcía debido a la descarga que a pesar de no ser tan potente, era lo suficientemente fuerte como para provocarle dolor.

-¡PARA!- gritó, sentía que si seguía así perdería el conocimiento, y ahora lo que menos quería dormir, cada que lo hacía despertaba con algo nuevo en él- ¡DETENTE!

-Pídelo por favor, dí: 'Por favor amo, detenga esta tortura y haré lo que se me ha ordenado'- giró un poco mas la perilla que tenía el control para así aumentar la potencia de la descarga

-P… por favor a… amo…- comenzó con dificultad- d… detenga esta tortura y… ha… haré lo q… que se me… ha ordenado…- concluyó

-No fue tan fuerte como esperaba, pero por esta ocasión seré benevolente contigo- apagó el collar- ahora come- dijo severo

El ojos miel se movió despacio hasta la bandeja en la que estaba el plato, con su boca comenzó a tomar pequeños bocados, sintió como sus ojos se humedecían, quería llorar, seguía sin entender el porque Zim lo trataba de esa manera; durante el tiempo en que estuvo comiendo notó que su captor no se quitaba de en frente, aun seguía mirando de reojo sus lustradas botas y de paso el reflejo de lo que ahora hacía.

-¿Has terminado?- preguntó Zim

Dib solo asintió con la cabeza, no quería dirigirle la palabra, si lo hacía probablemente se le quebraría la voz y sonaría ridículo.

-Perfecto- se inclinó hacia enfrente y tomó la bandeja- y ahora, por haber desafiado la orden de un superior…

-¡ARGH!- se quejó Dib al sentir un latigazo en su espalda

-¡Aprenderás a no desobedecer a la armada!- le volvió a dar una y otra vez, escuchaba los quejidos de su victima

-¡Amo!- gritó Dib por impulso

-¿Amo?- el irken se detuvo al escuchar esa palabra- vamos bien Dib-gusano, vamos mejorando- sonrió de lado y se encaminó a la puerta- ya nos veremos de nuevo…- dijo y cerró la puerta tras sí

-¿P… porqué le dije así?- se recostó carabajo en el piso- ¿Porqué me hace esto?…- comenzó a llorar; poco a poco se quedó dormido.

-_Laboratorio principal_-

-Finalmente se quedó dormido- Zim soltó un largo suspiro

-¿Le preocupa el niño cabezón, amo?- preguntó Gir mientras seguía con la limpieza del puré y panqués que invadía parte del piso

-Algo…- se cruzó de brazos- ese humano testarudo ya llevaba varios días sin dormir, afortunadamente coloqué un somnífero en la comida- revisó unas gráficas en la pantalla de su computadora- si no duerme y alimento bien, afectará su desarrollo, y eso no es algo bueno en los humanos en su edad- presionó algunos botones- debo comenzarle a dar suplementos alimenticios, verificar peso y talla una vez por semana, debo cuidar que su peso no baje mas de lo que ya ha bajado…

-¿Porqué lo cuidas tanto Zim?- se acercó Gir, ya llevaba puesto un disfraz un tanto diferente, ahora parecía un niño común

.Yo tengo mis razones…- el ojos rubí sacó algo de dinero de su billetera y se lo entregó a Gir- esto es lo que debes traer- le entregó también una pequeña lista- solo traes estos víveres para Dib, e igual los suplementos, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí señor!- sus ojos se volvieron rojos salió del laboratorio.

Zim solo siguió observando a Dib dormir.

~.~.~.~.~

Dib abrió sus ojos, notó que estaba recostado sobre algo suave, eso no le parecía buena señal por lo que de inmediato se sentó; miró a su alrededor, seguía estando en su celda, aparentemente solo estaba sobre una pequeña cama que sobresalía de la pared; se puso en pie y la miró, era color morado y tenía un suave y delgado colchón encima.

-¿Pero qué?…- dio un paso hacia atrás, le parecía extraño estar en esa cama; giró su cabeza rápido hacia la puerta al escuchar que se abría

-¿Te gusta tu nueva cama Dib?- preguntó Zim con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Porqué me la das?- dio otro paso hacia atrás intentando alejarse del irken- ¿Qué voy a tener que hacer para pagarla?- preguntó con temor

-Solo es porque vas aprendiendo a comportarte- sonrió aun más- acércate, no me temas- extendió su mano

-Me pides que no te tema…- dio otro paso hacia atrás- siendo que tu me has tratado peor que a la basura sin algún motivo aparente- tragó saliva

-Te pido una disculpa, entiende que todo es por tu bien- dio un paso hacia adelante para acercarse a Dib, lo notó alejarse- todo es por tú bien- caminó rápido hasta estar en frente suyo- tómate esto- le mostró un par de pastillas que tenía en su mano

-¿Qué son?- intentó avanzar mas pero topó con la pared, no tenía escape alguno

-Solo es un suplemento alimenticio, puedes sufrir una descompensación si sigues así- dijo severo

-No… no me tomaré eso, no confío en que sea lo que dices- cerró su boca, estaba dispuesto a no volverla a abrir

Zim lo miró molestó, ¿como le daría esas pastillas?

-Ya sé como- sonrió de lado, se echó las pastillas a la boca y se las escondió debajo de la lengua; se acercó al rostro de Dib

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó nervioso al verlo tan cerca, solo echó hacia atrás la cabeza; no obtuvo respuesta alguna, solo sintió que los labios del irken se posaban sobre los suyos

Zim estuvo besándolo durante unos instantes hasta lograr que su lengua hiciera contacto con la del humano, en cuanto hizo eso depositó ambas pastillas en la garganta de Dib; se separó y le cubrió la boca y nariz.

-Trágalas- le ordenó- o de lo contrario morirás por la falta de oxígeno

El moreno sentía las pastillas en su garganta, la falta de oxígeno, no le quedó de otra y las pasó; golpeó suavemente las manos de su captor hasta hacer que lo soltara.

-Buen chico- le palmeó la cabeza- ahora, te explicaré como usarás esa cama- señaló el objeto- en cuanto salga esa cama te vas a recostar y vas a dormir quieras o no, y si no tienes sueño aun así te recuestas a descansar

-¿Y si no quiero usarla?, ¿Sí no quiero dormir ni descansar?- preguntó

-Te voy a obligar a obedecer, y tú sabes perfectamente como hago eso- sonrió de lado- ahora, me retiro, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, mas tarde vendré para llevarte al laboratorio, hay algunos chequeos que debo hacerte- comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta

Dib lo miró caminar, era ahora o nunca.

-¡Estúpido alíen!- gritó y corrió hacia él, intentó golpearlo- ¿Qué?…- su puño había sido detenido por Zim, ahora miraba fijamente sus ojos llenos de rabia

-Y yo que pensé que estabas mejorando Dib…- soltó un suspiro y comenzó a apretar el puño del mencionado- pero creo que estaba muy equivocado- con su otra mano golpeó el abdomen del moreno que debido a la fuerza se dobló; Zim lo soltó- no te haré nada mas porque te necesito en óptimas condiciones- salió de la celda

Dib solo se tomaba el abdomen, ese golpe había sido duro.

-Estúpido… Zim- se puso en pie y caminó a la esquina de la celda- ¿porqué hizo eso?… pudo haberme obligado de otra manera- se tocó los labios- no era necesario besarme- dijo enfadado

-_Laboratorio_-

Mientras Zim llegaba a su laboratorio, al entrar cerró la puerta que estaba tras sí, se sentó en frente de sus computadoras y relamió los labios.

-¡Le diste un beso a Dib!- gritó Gir emocionado

-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!- preguntó molesto Zim

-Lo miré por las cámaras- respondió contento

-Fue por darle esas pastillas, es por su bien y se lo dije- se cruzó de brazos- solo eso…

-¿No quiere hacer algo mas con él?- sonrió el pequeño robot de manera inocente

-¿Algo más?… ¿Cómo qué?- miró con duda a su ayudante

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

Después de tanta espera finalmente lo terminé (no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde el primer capítulo).

Ahora estaré de vacaciones, así que podré continuar a menos que me consiga un trabajo (o una vida); por lo pronto me dedicaré a hacer algunas continuaciones de mis otros fics: Madurez, Pesadillas y Tregua de navidad (ese último está en DA, pronto lo pasaré para acá); además me haré algún fic nuevo ZaDr tal vez, díganme si quieren que tenga lemon o no sé… ya veré que hago…

Espero les haya gustado, éstas fueron ocho páginas así que supongo que está bien, un saludo y un abrazo muy grande para todas/todos.

_**L. N.**_

_**(**__nueva firma ;D__**)**_

_**10-Dic.2012**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Iniciando Re-programación del sistema

**Disclaimer: Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es de su creador original Mr. Scolex (**si no sabes quien es, investiga), esto solo hago por un poco de diversión, no me pondré a pelear contigo si no te gusta lo que escribo, así que abstente de querer pelear, aviso, esta historia es ZaDr, si no te gusta, no leas por favor…

**Atte. Liza Nny ^^V/m**

Ok, Liza Nny está de vuelta con un fic bastante genial *w*, que en lo personal me encantó la idea que ha estado guardada desde hace muy buen tiempo ;D , así que sin mas, les dejo las advertencias.

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**-**OoC

-Violencia

-Uso de lenguaje fuerte

**Género: AU**

**S**in mas que decir… ¡COMENZAMOS!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Capítulo 3:**

**Iniciando reprogramación del sistema.**

El moreno estaba recostado en su nueva cama, se tocaba los labios y recordaba aquel momento en el que Zim le había besado.

-¿Porqué lo hizo?…- soltó un suspiro, recordó aquella escena y cerró los ojos, el roce de aquellos labios y la lengua invasora que le había dado unas pastillas sin consentimiento…- ¿porqué…?- volvió a preguntarse- ¿porqué no puedo dejar de pensar en eso?- abrió sus ojos y miró el techo

Ahora no había ninguna manera de escapar, aquella celda era completamente cerrada y la única manera de salir era por la puerta que estaba al frente, que obviamente estaba bien cerrada por fuera.

El moreno se concentró en tratar de encontrar alguna forma para escapar, se concentró aun mas en aquel beso.

-Zim…- soltó por accidente y abrió los ojos de golpe, sintió que algo lo tomaba por la cintura con mucha fuerza; enfocó la vista y vislumbró al invasor- ¡¿Pero qué haces?!- gritó sorprendido, le comenzaba a doler el abdomen por tanta presión

-¡Cállate!- gritó el irken y con violencia golpeó al humano contra la pared en un par de ocasiones.

El morocho tan solo atinó a quejarse, aquellos golpes curiosamente le habían dolido mas que antes, tal vez se había acostumbrado a la actitud un tanto pasiva que había tomado Zim y a que las cosas las pidiera con algo de amabilidad.

-¿Porqué?…- preguntó con dificultad, el dolor era demasiado intenso, sentía incluso un dolor en su pecho que no había sido ocasionado por el golpe, de pronto miro el techo ya que de nuevo estaba en el piso

Zim se subió sobre el pecho de Dib.

-¡Soy tu amo!- le gritó y comenzó a golpearlo de manera intensa con su puño

Dib no podía articular ninguna palabra, solo sentía cada impacto contra su rostro y pronto la sangre que corría de su nariz; notó que el irken se detuvo.

-¡Ya verás!- gritó y preparó su puño, con toda la fuerza que tenía golpeó el rostro de su captor

-Muy buen golpe mono…- giró su rostro para con Dib, aquel golpe le había hecho girar el rostro- pero no es suficiente, te falta entrenamiento- se limpió la sangre que corría desde la comisura de su boca hasta su barbilla

El humano lo miró, el irken esbozaba una maniaca sonrisa en su rostro, sintió que un escalofrío recorría su espalda y de nuevo miró venir aquel puño contra su rostro.

-¡Te enseñaré quien es el que manda aquí!- le gritó y comenzó a rasgar la camiseta de Dib

-¡Detente!- intentó tomar las manos de Zim

El irken no lo escuchó, con los tubos de su pak agarró las dos manos del menor y las presionó contra el piso; miró el pecho de su presa y admiró su tez blanca, aun se notaba levemente la pequeña cicatriz de cuando lo había operado, justo el primer día que lo había llevado a su casa-base.

-_**Flash back-**_

_El irken con cuidado abrió la delicada piel del humano, justo en medio del pecho, miró su interior, su corazón aun latiendo estaba en el centro como debía ser, sus pulmones y el nervio de control de brazos detrás del estomago._

_-¿Dónde está?- comenzó a remover cada órgano con sumo cuidado de no dañar nada_

_Después de tanto buscar lo encontró._

_-Con que aquí estabas- retiró lo que ansiaba encontrar- por poco y haces caer al humano- soltó un suspiro y lo dejó en un pequeño recipiente que estaba sobre una mesita- ahora, es momento de cerrar todo y luego me desharé de eso - dijo con mas calma _

_Reacomodó cada órgano dentro de Dib, incluso aquel curioso órgano que el humano decía no tener, Zim comprendía perfectamente el porque de la existencia del dicho dentro del morocho; tarde o temprano se lo diría, pero necesitaba hacer mas estudios para confirmar la teoría que recién invadía su mente. _

_Retiró las pinzas que mantenían abierto aquel pecho y con un láser cuidadosamente unió la piel, al terminar limpió la zona con un gel especial._

_-Fue un éxito- sonrió al ver al humano bien, con cuidado lo movió hasta una camilla en la que lo transportó hasta una sala diferente_

_Tomó una camiseta en un tono azul claro y se la colocó, le cambió de pantalón y ropa interior también, ahora se notaba que estaría mas cómodo; le miró el rostro, acarició su mejilla._

_-No dejaré que nada te pase humano, todo esto es por tú bien y tarde que temprano lo comprenderás… todo…_

_**-Fin del flash back-**_

Zim mordió el pecho de Dib, el moreno gritó, aquellos eran unos dientes con una fuerza mas grande que los dientes humanos.

-¡Zim no! ¡detente! ¡por favor!- gritó suplicante, no quería que aquello ocurriese, no quería que el irken lo tocara de esa manera, no obtuvo respuesta, de nuevo sintió una mordida

El irken mordió el cuello del humano, saboreó aquella sangre, tenía un sabor metálico que le pareció inesperadamente agradable; inmediatamente pasó su mano a la entrepierna de Dib, acarició por fuera y luego agarró con fuerza arrancando un grito mas de la boca del humano.

-Me gusta que grites Dib…- se acercó a los labios del mencionado y los besó, mordió el labio inferior hasta que también lo hizo sangrar, se separó de él

De forma hábil bajó el pantalón junto con la ropa interior del moreno, se puso en pie y se los arrancó, lo miró desnudo, el humano tenía la figura perfecta pero aun le faltaba desarrollarse y mucho entrenamiento; rápidamente se sacó la ropa.

Dib miró el formado cuerpo del alíen, no estaba demasiado marcado pero se notaba el entrenamiento al que se había sometido, también se miraba el símbolo irken tatuado en el pecho del invasor, al igual que algunas cuantas cicatrices y una que llamó su atención, justo en el centro del pecho.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves humano?- tomó ambas piernas de Dib y las colocó sobre sus hombros

-No… por favor no Zim, no hagas esto…- sollozó

-Aquí quien da las ordenes, soy yo, tú no tienes el derecho de decir que es lo que debo hacer- dijo tajante para después esbozar una sonrisa, sin pensarlo más y de un solo movimiento entró en Dib.

El moreno solo atinó a lanzar un grito desgarrador, el dolor era profundo y no solo el físico, sino uno que iba mas allá de éste.

El ojirosa comenzó a moverse rápidamente; Dib solo atinaba a gritar, no podía articular ninguna palabra y mucho menos defenderse ya que sus manos eran apresadas por los tubos mecánicos de su captor.

-¡Grita que soy tu amo!- gritó el irken y golpeó el rostro del humano, no escuchó su respuesta- ¡GRITALO!- se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó los antebrazos del ojos miel, clavó sus garras en él para obligarlo a hablar

-No…- dijo bajito, no sentía fuerzas para negarse a gritos- no… te diré… eso…- sintió que Zim le mordía el cuello nuevamente- ¡no!- logró gritar

-¡¿No qué?!- golpeó su rostro nuevamente- ¡tienes que decirlo!

-¡Amo!- gritó y comenzó a llorar aun más

Zim ya no dijo nada mas, se movía rápido y dentro de poco terminaría; para el humano los minutos que pasaban parecían horas, sintió que terminaba y el irken también, éste lo hizo dentro de Dib.

-Bien hecho humano- sonrió de lado y se vistió rápidamente, le soltó los brazos

-Eres… un hijo de puta…- con dificultad se puso en pie

-No tengo madre… así que no me preocupan tus comentarios- dijo secamente

-¿Porqué lo hiciste Zim?- sollozó, se sentía tan sucio y humillado

-Porqué soy tu amo y hago lo que quiero contigo- se acercó a él- estás feo, así como estás, estás feo- le dijo al oído

-¡Estúpido Zim!- Dib tomó una de las antenas del mencionado y comenzó a halarla hacia atrás

El irken gritó de inmediato, aquellas eran demasiado sensibles y tomarlas de esa manera provocaba un gran dolor, aparte que formaban parte de su sistema auditivo, ahora no escuchaba otra cosa que no fueran una especie de tambores retumbando una y otra vez, su cabeza le estaba doliendo; necesitaba hacer que Dib dejara de hacer eso y no podía electrocutarlo puesto que si lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que la corriente saliera por la extremidad que lo tomaba y se colara a través de su antena y llegara a todo su cuerpo.

Sin dudarlo sacó un tubo mecánico de su pak y tomó al humano por la cintura, lo apretó con fuerza.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó el ojimagenta y golpeó el rostro de Dib

-¡No! ¡Déjame libre!- gritó también

Zim tomó la mano del humano y clavó sus garras en ella, sin importarle que el dolor aumentase la comenzó a mover hacia atrás para intentar quitarla de ahí; gritos se escuchaban en aquella habitación, para ambos era doloroso, pero ninguno daría su brazo a torcer, uno de ellos debía ganar.

Después de tanto intentar, Zim logró sacarse la mano de Dib de su antena, en cuanto lo hizo lo miró fijamente y sin dudarlo lo lanzó contra la pared, un quejido salió de la boca del morocho.

-¡Estoy casi sordo y tu haces eso!- pateó su abdomen- ¡eres un niño muy malo Dib!- volvió a patearlo- ¡no debes hacerle eso a tu amo!- le pateó el rostro

Dib sintió un increíble mareo, se llevó las manos a la cabeza e intentó cubrirse de la creciente lluvia de patadas, pronto todo se calmó de nuevo y se descubrió, sentía que de su nariz brotaba aun mas sangre, todo le dolía.

-¿Porqué… Zim?…- comenzó a llorar, el dolor comenzaba a ser insoportable- ¿porqué… me tratas… así?…- miró los ojos rosas del mencionado

-Porque si no eres capaz de soportar algo así, no serás capaz de soportar un entrenamiento irken- sacó el control remoto que accionaba el collar eléctrico del moreno

-No… espera…- de inmediato sintió la descarga recorrer su cuerpo

El alíen se dedicó a mirar el espectáculo; apagó el collar, Dib estaba inconsciente; con cuidado y con un tubo de su pak lo tomó de los brazos y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta llegar a la enfermería, necesitaba curarlo de inmediato y dejarlo ahí hasta que se recuperase un poco para así comenzar con su entrenamiento.

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox-Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**¿Qué les pareció?**

Lo sé, es un capítulo demasiado corto, de hecho, ni siquiera sé si pueda llamarse capítulo u.u .. pero ni modo, mi cabeza no daba para más e intenté darle para delante otro poco, pero ahí tenía que terminar porque en el otro (**que promete ser largo… y sin albur ¬w¬+**) estarán mucho mejor las cosas ^^.

Por cierto… ¿qué les pareció el lemon?, e igual, ahora ya saben que le hizo Zim a Dib en el primer capítulo, ahora la duda es, ¿qué le quitó?, ¿qué descubrió?, e igual, ¿porqué la cirugía de los ojos?…

Así que, atenti chicas, atenti! XD

Un saludo a todas/os las/los que me dejaron review en el pasado, no pude responder porque andaba un poquis ocupada.  
E igual, saludos a las chicas/os del DA!  
LAS/LOS AMO!

Como sea, lamento el retraso pero pues mi cerebro tuvo mega bloqueo y ya sabrán XD

_**L. N. **_

_**10.1.13**_

_**¿Reviews? **_


End file.
